Jayfeather's secret love
prologue (Ok to be sure did Jaypaw saved Poppypaw or Honeypaw? I cannot remember if somebody knows it please message me. thank you! I am Peroncat, and I know cats don't kiss but please for the sake of the story pretend they do) Jaypaw's heart pounded as he caught the scent of Honeypaw. Young apprentice had stole his heart ever since Jaypaw saved her from brink of death. She had said, "Thank you! I really appreciate it! You're awesome, Jaypaw." No, Honeypaw cannot be part of my life... I am a medicine cat. I am not allowed to have mates! Jaypaw said to himself. chapter one Jayfeather's eyes sparked with teardrops as Honeyfern went limp. But he could not cry. He had to act normaly. He knew he had to move on... He cannot be Leafpool, who broke two codes at once. at once. Then he caught glimpse of Cinderheart, standing saddly next to his brother, Lionblaze. He felt a bit of jealousy. why did I ever chose to be a medicine cat? That night, he had a dream. A dream of Honeyfern. "Jayfeather," Honeyfern murmured softly in his ears. "I know you loved me. I--I really hope I loved you back..." "I knew you loved me back... And you loved Berrynose. More than me," Jayfeather's eyes held hurt expression. "Yes... I know. I was a warrior, Jayfeather. I had no choice..." "I know," Jayfeather sighed. "Did you knew that I had a crush on you since I was an apprentice?" Honeyfern smiled. "Oh... I never knew that." Honeyfern gently placed a paw on Jayfeather's paw. Jayfeather started to panick in his mind. No, no! STOP! It was no use. chapter two Their noses met. Jayfeather slowly closed his eyes. He actually liked it. Soft, gentle... "Honeyfern, I do not know if I would move on or not... But inside, my love lies for you, Honeyfern," Jayfeather whispered. He wanted to feel Honeyfern's warm, beautiful heartbeat again. Jayfeather pulled himself closer to Honeyfern. Honeyfern did not seemed to resist Jayfeather, either. "Bye..." Honeyfern whispered. chapter three Jayfeather smiled as he caught a scent of Lionblaze. probably with Cinderheart. he thought. However, he seemed to be alone. "What's going on? I thought you're supposed to be with Cinderheart," Jayfeather said. "We broke up," He replied simply. "Oh." As soon as Lionblaze left, Cinderheart arrived. "Hi, Cinderheart, what's up?" "Problem... I think I got thorn behind my ear." "I can fix that, come here," Jayfeather meowed. She came closer, and Jayfeather licked where the thorn is. He pulled it out, and he placed some marigold pulp in it. "Thanks, Jayfeather," Cinderheart purred. He felt weird all over. Was he falling for Cinderheart? Oh, no. He dreamed of Honeyfern again. This time, she came closer. "Jayfeather, I know you love Cinderheart now. Others say you're a grumpy medicine cat, but I know you're not. You are such a soft cat, and I don't mind if you falls in love with Cinderheart, my littermate," Honeyfern whispered. "Thanks, Honeyfern... But remember. I always love you," Jayfeather replied. chapter four Jayfeather, however, wanted Cinderheart to know that he loves her. While Jayfeather slowly fell love with Cinderheart, she felt something soft feelings toward Cinderheart, from Jayfeather. He talked more gently than ever, and he treated Cinderheart's wound softly than ever. Cinderheart marched into the medicine cat's den;she was excited. "Jayfeather... I have--" "Kits. I know," Jayfeather felt calm. He drank in the gorgeous queen's scent. "And Jayfeather--there is a huge problem." "What?" Jayfeather asked. "T-that you're my mate!" Jayfeather panicked. He nearly fainted... and the truth made his heart pound. "Come on. Let's talk in private place," Jayfeather meowed. Soon, they reached the neutral territory between Thunderclan and WindClan. "We never shared tongues before! well, except for wound treatings," Cinderheart said. "Not until now," Jayfeather replied, grooming Cinderheart's soft grey fur lovingly. "Oh, Jayfeather... what should I do?" Jayfeather felt Cinderheart's head, resting on Jayfeather's shoulder. At the same moment, he felt teardrops. "Please, do not cry! I mean... I loved you too. I am happy to be a father... Cinderheart, okay. Our kits will grow up as yours and Lionblaze's kits..." Jayfeather tried to comfort her. "Silly, we broke up, remember?" "Oh yeah... than you're mates with..." "Foxleap." "Yeah. So don't worry, Cinderheart. He will believe those kits are his. So, go back and tell Foxleap about kits!" "You're a genius, Jayfeather! Thank you!" Cinderheart's voice held pure love and relief. Cinderheart's head came closer, and to Jayfeather's surprise(nearly panick) their lips met. Jayfeather, however, did not tried to shake her off. They were real mates now. Forbidden mates. Nobody could break their bond. "I love you, Cinderheart," Jayfeather nuzzled her gently. And they slipped back into the camp, without being noticed by other cats. chapter five Jayfeather slowly closed his eyes, feeling angry and joy at the same time. Leafpool appeared. "My son... You had finally found your own love." "Yes... Leafpool, now I feel how you felt," Jayfeather said. "I have a prophecy for you. four kits, different hearts, do not knowing their destinies. they will fight, til the death..." "Wait! Leafpool! Tell me more!" It was no use. She had disappeared. Next morning, Cinderheart arrived to Jayfeather's den. "My love," She purred. "The k--" Her voice was interrupted by sharp wail. The kits had arrived. Jayfeather thought. Category:Peroncat's story